Chantel Lee
'Chantel Lee '''is sophmore student who tranferred to Millard High School along with Darren and Jessie. She is in a band called 'The Nor' Easters' along with Darren and Jessie. She was formely in South Korea to train to be a Korean pop idol until she got homesick and depressed from training. Chantel is known to be a person who overworks herself constantly getting sick from it (despite she thinks it makes her tougher and looks down on others who isn't tough as her). Relationships with Other Characters Darren Wilson Darren and Chantel were childhood friends along with Jessie when they went to preschool together. Chantel met Darren and Jessie when they saved her being locked in a closet by Mercedes. Ever since then, they were tight and then Chantel went to Korea with her mother. When she returned to America, she joined the band, Nor'Easters with Jessie and Darren as a backup singer. Chantel enrolled in Millard High since new student enrollment of Darren and Jessie's old school passed and wanted to be with her childhood friends. Jessie Park Jessie is a childhood friend of Chantel since preschool. Jessie is probably the second person to keep Chantel under controlled if Darren couldn't. He cares for Chantel and gets concerned about her if she is feeling depressed or sick since she has the tendency to overwork herself. Ame Cull Chantel didn't like Ame since she considered her as wuss and weak. Ame and Chantel did not get along in the beginning until Jessie started dating Ame. Chantel started to respect Ame and even defended her when Natasha insulted Ame when Jessie got turned into a rat creature. Annabelle Bean Chantel considers Annabelle as an enemy/rival. She was immediately offended when Annabelle defended for Ame in gym class and insulted her band's performance at the Battle of the Bands. Chantel heavily competed against Annabelle in gym class and in school's field day event. She was responsible for breaking Anna's leg in the racing event just so she can win and beat her. 'Mercedes Lopez ''' --Under Construction-- Chantel banned story.png|Chantel Bannedstory Chantel Tinerme.png|Chantel's Tinierme ChantelChibi.png|Chantel as a Chibi Chantel2.png|Chantel Anime Dating Sim Trivia *Her parents were separated since the age of 11 from the time she went to South Korea. Her mother lives in Korea and her father stayed in the United States. They are in the process of getting an divorce. *It also known that Chantel quit the entertainment industry in South Korea because she got sick mostly from being overworked, through, she tried very hard to not leave it which was destroying her health. *Went to preschool with Darren, Jessie, and Darren's ex- "girlfriend", Mercedes. Chantel and Mercedes is know to have history together which Chantel rather not bring up. *Can fluently speak Korean. *Has claustrophoia and prone to go insane if she is shut in a place that she can't get out. This fear was mostly due to what happened in preschool which Mercedes was responsible for. *Has deep-rooted anger problems that clearly never been managed. *Chantel was going to debut in South Korea in a K-pop girl group but due to her health she had to leave before the group even debut. *In Part 27, it is revealed that she is a bio-physic like Mercedes and Natasha when she touched Ms. Grimes' arm in anger which lead to burning it. But she has no clear knowledge of these powers and those powers were dominanted for most of her life. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Females Category:Sophomores Category:Good Characters Category:DarkQueen110's Characters Category:Active Characters